Walking Backward in Heels
by DevDev
Summary: Takes place after Reflections. You're gonna need to read that before this... oh and it's alll about Jubes AKA Jubilee. So come on and read! Chapter three! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, this is the second part in my un named series. You really have to read my previous story Reflections to get what's going on here.   
  
I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to the glorious Marvel. Ain't they great folks?   
  
Folks?  
  
Lol, just kidding. They really _are_ great.  
  
Anyway, here ya go.... And remember to review. Reviews are nice. Reviews are sweet. ::Hugs review from Feli:: Mooore people, I want moooore!  
  
I'll shutup now. Here:**  
  
  
  
The bags were in my hand before I could think of anything else. As fast as I could go, which was   
  
pretty slow in my heels, I chased down the taxi. It went on right ahead without me. Some fifty   
  
bucks if the freakin car doesn't even wait five minutes! Jeez, it should be like on their contract or   
  
something.   
  
  
What about all those movies were the cab waits nine years and the torn lover runs back inside?   
  
Where are those taxi drivers when you _need_ them!  
  
  
So, unwillingly, I walked again up the steps. It was definitely worse this time. Just knowing   
  
that there was _no _way back. Well, technically, there was. I mean I _could've _just called a cab, but   
  
if I was here, I was here.   
  
  
I became clammy, and completely sweaty. My mouth was dry, my skin was itchy, my dress   
  
too tight. I dropped my bags soundlessly and with trembling hands reached for the doorbell. It   
  
was better to ring than walk right in. Besides, if I grabbed the gold knob, my hand would've   
  
slipped right off.  
  
  


So I rang it.  


  
  
The chimes were new, and I smiled at the tune. They seemed to echo across the great entrance. I   
  
could almost see the sound waves bounce off the banisters and the chandelier. Then, I heard   
  
footsteps. They were heels, so I guessed they were of a woman.  
  
  
My smile vanished without a trace from my face. I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping for a   
  
forced smile; also hoping I could fool the others as I usually did. The door sung open and I was   
  
engulfed with arms and a very unusual big chest.  
  
  


Jean.  


  
  
Every time I saw her, most definitely, her chest okay PLEASE let me stop saying it that way.   
  
Her BOOBS were HUGE! I know what you're saying right now, Aren't they _always_ big?' But   
  
no, this was like a kid growing five feet in three years. There was no possibility that these things   
  
were real. And if they were real, she _had_ to be doing something with them. Don't ask me what.  
  
  
Already as it was, her body out did mine by a major incline, but her dress now that went off   
  
the Richter scale. I guess my dress looked okay, but next to Jean it was like a rag in the   
  
bottom of a toilet being sent to a sewer filled with grime and mold and big black water bugs   
  
waiting to devour the bits of food left on the poor wet rag! A little extreme, I know, but you   
  
weren't there now were you.  
  
  
She led me by my hand, saying something about a doorman waiting for my bags. Her red hair   
  
looked gorgeous as usual, blown full and straight with the tiniest hint of curl at the bottom.  
  
  
But, I couldn't concentrate. I mean, without thinking, I almost asked her where she had bought   
  
them. Her boobs, I mean. Thank God, I hadn't forgotten how to block telepathic. It would do   
  
me a world of trouble if she knew what I was thinking.  
  
  
By the time we were at the big double doors leading to the back, I was _forcing _my mouth to   
  
remain in a posed smile. The minute she opened the double doors, I _had_ to pry my hand from   
  
her vise like grip. With an, I'll find my own way around Jean. Nice talkin' to ya! And like a   
  
bat out of hell, I ducked my head under a block of ice.  
  
  


Wait a minute.  
  
Block of ICE!  


  
  
I flew into his arms; it was cold, but hey I hadn't seen the guy in a long time.   
  
Thanks for the ice, I muttered into his ear.  
  
  
What ice, he murmured right back. Within moments, he pushed me away and spun me.   
  
Looks like the Jubster has grown into herself.  
  
  
This time, it wasn't a fake smile. And all by myself too. Ain't it great?  
  
  
Sure it is, but you better not be too old to throw a couple of pranks around later.  
  
  
Oh, most definitely not! What do you expect when you bring the king and queen of pranks   
  
together?  
  
  
Everything. And that's what we gotta work with Jubes! He pulled me into a hug again, and   
  
whispered, Now, have you seen the size of Jeans chest?  
  
  
Our laughter boomed across the yard. This was real; at least for right now anyway.  
  
  


***  


  
  
So the jerk came on to you! And you pretty much blew his face in? That's great Jubes. Well   
  
not great that you lost your job, but great that you stood up for yourself. So, you're still in Cali   
  
then?  
  
  
Not exactly I hadn't gotten to the part about Angelo yet, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I   
  
left California about three years ago. I swirled the straw that floated in my soda. A soft wind   
  
picked up, leaving my dress and the end of the tent flapping.  
  
  
  
  
  
I flung my body into her open waiting arms breathing in her wondrous scent. She wore a   
  
white gown that hugged her body in the right places. But it didn't look seedy, and I was glad to   
  
see that her chest hadn't gotten any larger. I pulled back, and she joined Bobby and me at the   
  
bar. For a moment, everything felt perfect. I was reliving old memories with Ororo and Bobby,   
  
until I heard him.  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what? I really didn't _know_ what to feel. I didn't _want_ to feel anything towards that   
  
man. I didn't want that man to know that he affected me. So I did the best I could and said, W-  
  
Logan. Crappy ass save, crappy ass greeting. So it was time to get crappy ass drunk. I turned   
  
my chair away from the man who had abruptly changed my demeanor and ordered a drink. Now,   
  
really do you think I can _remember _what I ordered? Well I don't, so you'll just have to sit on   
  
your couch and read on dude. And if you're on the floor or on a chair go get on a flippin'   
  
couch so the last sentence applies to you.  
  
  
Okay, settled over there? Now read on you damn couch people.  
  
  
Anyway, I drank my drink. I drank another. And I drank another. The conversation Ro and   
  
Bobby were having didn't take too much input from me, so I just nodded my head and tried to   
  
keep up with what they were saying.  
  
  
We need to talk. It was Logan again, but it took me a while to figure where the sound was   
  
coming from.  
  
  
Talk bad. Drink good. He laughed. He laughed.  
  
  


He laughed.  


  
  
Without a moments notice, I chucked the drink down my throat and hastily ordered a new one.   
  
There's only so much a girl my size can take. Within moments after my last drink, my shoes   
  
were flipped onto the bar and the top of my dress was showing a little more than what was   
  
decent. The bartender didn't seem to mind bringing me any drink I wanted.  
  
  
Darlin', I think you've had a'nuff ta drink.  
  
  
Realllly now? You, mistah candy ass need to stop tellin' me what ta do. But wait, woulddd it   
  
beee enough to caaall once an' a while? I think not! I THINK NOT! I hazily grabbed my   
  
_shoes_? No, I think I _wanted _to grab my shoes, but I missed. My glass went flying into oblivion   
  
and I was up and out of my chair.  
  
  
Must throw up now. Itzzz been wonderly wonderful. I could see Logan get out of his chair   
  
and make his way towards me.  
  
  
Do me a favor. DON'T follow me! And me and my graceful self tripped over a chair. It was a   
  
**tall** chair, alright duuude? And a tall, skinny man caught me by my arms. Guess who it was?  
  
  
_DING DING DING_, if ya picked Angelo you are the correct one. An' if ya didn't, well you're   
  
wrong.  
  
  
Thankfully I didn't have to face him _or_ Logan. Just leave it to moi, Jubilation Lee, to pass into a   
  
drunken sleep.  
  
  
But not before throwing graciously up on the approaching feet of Logan.  
  
  


That's a girl Jubes!  
  
  
  
SCORE!  



	2. Swim Jubes, SWIM

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a result of eating seven chocolate chips in the same hour. I was on a sugar high, and this chapter might seem a little nuts. Or hey, it might not. But just remember this... Reviews make my day. Okay, if they're really nice... they make my week. So be nice and review!  
  
Oh heck, and if ya don't... I'm still gonna write anyway. I'm liking this story. I don't know how it's gonna end, but I do know that the next chapter will be good. If you like intense Wolverine and Jubilee scenes that is! ;0D  
  
And I don't own none of the characters that you see in this fic. They all belong to Marvel. **  
  
  
  
  
Score? Did I say score' when I threw up on Logan's shoes? God, I need a slap in the face.  
  
  
Throwing up is _not_ my specialty. Really, I mean we've all done it, but I just really have a bad   
  
reaction when I throw up. Something inside me doesn't want to do it, so I hold back creating   
  
more of a mess.  
  
  
I've only thrown up twice tonight. The once that was on Logan's shoes, and the other when I   
  
woke up a few minutes ago. So I sit on the bathroom floor, shivering with my knees drawn to   
  
my chest. I wish the cold tile would just swallow me up.  
  
  
It's my own fault. Really, it's a bad habit I have. Run away when a problem arises or do   
  
something so stupid and completely unfixable. Drinking away sorrows is not my specialty   
  
that's not what _I_ do. It's what Logan does.  
  
  
So was I trying to spite him by doing what _he_ does best? Or did I just want to get drunk and   
  
disappear? In my situation, it's just probably both.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobster. What are ya doin' awake?  
  
  
I could ask you the same thing, but I think I know the reason. He slowly padded into the small   
  
bathroom; sliding down the wall I was currently huddled against. He pushed me against him,   
  
pausing to wrap an arm around me. Don't you ever do that again! Do you know how worried   
  
we all were?  
  
  
It scared me. It honestly terrified me. Instantly, the tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't   
  
know anymore Bobby. How am I supposed to tell when someone cares for me when I don't   
  
hear from them for five years? How am I supposed to be _happy _to see Logan when I haven't   
  
heard from my supposed best friend for _five years?!_ I paused for a moment, lowering my voice.   
  
And then my voice was so low, I could barley hear what I said next. It's not fair.  
  
  
He looked at me then, and just as soft as my last words had been, he said, How long has it been   
  
since you've cried? How long has it been since you've laughed a full-blown laugh? How long   
  
have you hidden yourself from us your family.  
  
  
And since that night that seemed like ages past and gone, I cried for the first time in three years   
  
on Bobby's shoulder. Sometimes, even the iciest of us can make the best of friends. Leaning into   
  
someone else beside myself was like clearing your nose after a days worth of congestion. Only   
  
my congestion hadn't been just a couple of days. It had been three long years.  
  
  
***  
  
I'LL KILL Could that voice be that loud _this_ early in the morning? Why was Logan in   
  
my room- Stop. Oh no, stop that train of thought. I'm not in my room, and I am not in the   
  
bathroom either. I am in a bed. A bed! Oh God, a bed!  
  
  
Shut up, I grumbled from some place in the middle of the bed. My head hurt, to put it mildly.   
  
Jeez, my head felt like someone had used me as a baseball in a major league game. If it had been   
  
Derek Jeter using the bat, I wouldn't have cared. But it had been _me_ using the bat, and that was   
  
not right.  
  
  
What are ya doin' in here Darlin'? BOBBY! The mad Wolverine grabbed at me, pulling me   
  
too securely into his arms.  
  
  
Leet, go o' me! I'll I do is sleep lemme sleep, dude. Head, head hurt. Head hurt like a bitch.  
  
  
Logan, what's the big idea? Oh thank God, he was here. Thank God God God! His hair was a   
  
huge mass of tangles and his eyes were all crusty. Ew, but thank God! Bobby grabbed me from   
  
Logan's arms and placed me gently on the bed. Within moments, Logan picked me up again. My   
  
world was whirling, each time someone grabbed me I was put in another place as soon as I was   
  
put down. (If that makes sense.) So when I was picked up into Logan's arms for about the   
  
fourth time, I needed to re adjust myself.  
  
  
STOP! Oh GOD! I need an aspirin. If anyone of you cares right now, one will get me an   
  
aspirin and the other will get me some coffee! Now put me down! Their reaction was nice;   
  
Logan gently put me into Bobby's bed and ran off. Bobby left the room with a wink in my   
  
direction and a smooth walk to the outside world.  
  
  
Unfortunately, Logan was back first. Always the first to leave, never the one to return first. It   
  
was weird, and even if it was for coffee or aspirin, (I don't remember which one he brought.) he   
  
had adjusted his regular pattern. I sighed. Yeah, and like I had somehow changed him I really   
  
need ta talk to ya, Jube.  
  
  
I looked away for a moment, my head still pounding like a blasting stereo speaker. Maybe if I   
  
talked to him, things would get solved. Maybe things, could be like they used ta b- NO! You   
  
know what? I _don't _want things to be like they used to be! I don't want my best- no, my **ex**-  
  
best friend to leave me when things get down. Maybe I had accepted that as I young girl, but not   
  
now and not ever again. For all the shit I had gone through I deserved some kind of consistency   
  
in my adult life. Right?  
  
  
Thankfully, I could avoid him again because Bobby walked in at that exact moment. I looked at   
  
the clock and after taking the pills and sipping my coffee graciously, I tumbled right back to   
  
sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When I awoke next time, my head felt a thousand times better and the time suited me just fine! It   
  
was two o'clock in the afternoon, and that is a perfect time to have some fun. The mansion was   
  
quiet and I knew where I could find everyone.  
  
  
It was pool time!  
  
  
With an evil grin, I tumbled out of bed and slipped into a blue bikini. I ran down the hallway and   
  
crashed into the Boob lady; also known as Jean Grey.  
  
  
Jubilee!   
  
  
And I know, I've stated this. _You_ as my general audience know, Jean has a big chest. But, the   
  
thing is I don't really think you know. No wonder Logan has that strange attraction to her. In   
  
my opinion, men are just drawn to women with big chests. And that's why I don't have a man.   
  
Cause compared to Jean I got nothing'.  
  
  
Anyway, Jean was telling me how sorry she was that I missed the nightly soirees', or at least   
  
that's how she put it. Jean continued on about the fact that drinking too much was inappropriate   
  
for someone my age. I stopped her abruptly.  
  
  
How old do you think I am Jean?  
  
  
Well, Ms. Lee, you're only twenty-one. And while you are legal you are-  
  
  
I didn't let her finish. This situation was _really too _funny. Jean, how old are _you_?  
  
  
A true lady _never_ reveals her true age. But since it's between you and I I'll let you know my   
  
little secret, she dropped her voice to a light whisper, I am twenty five.  
  
  
WHAT?! NO YOU'RE NOT!  
  
  
YES I AM! I could see the fire in her eyes and I knew at that present moment, my **twenty   
  
three** year old self would steer clear of Jean. While she had been a great comfort to me when I   
  
had been younger she had just gone nutso in the butso! Or hey, to make myself really laugh   
  
nutso in the bosomo!  
  
  
I calmly changed the subject while we walked to the back doors that led to the huge pool. I   
  
won't even describe the two pieces of fabric Jean had pulled across herself to form a bikini. It   
  
just wasn't describable.   
  
  
The same number of people were in the backyard as yesterday, only today, they were   
  
surrounding a huge pool. Jean quickly spotted Scott and we both walked over. I liked Scott,   
  
when he didn't have a pogo stick up his ass. So I cautiously walked over.  
  
  
It was so amazingly cool, like so freaking cool. He wasn't wearing his visor! _Permanent   
  
contacts_', he had called them. He started talking about something hugely technical and I stopped   
  
him when he got to words that I don't think I can pronounce if my life was at stake.   
  
  
He looked at me brightly, probably as bright as I've ever seen him and winked. I had never in my   
  
life seen him look like he was about to make a joke. The eyes brought something new to him;   
  
something more fun. Without a seconds notice, he threw Jean over his shoulder and jumped into   
  
the pool. Shrieks and high squeals were heard for the next five minutes.  
  
  
I spotted Ororo over in a corner sun bathing and I got an idea of my own. Swiftly walking over, I   
  
sat on the edge of Ro's chair. Hey Ro! Bright, I was especially bright. I think she knew what   
  
was coming, but we never got to that.  
  
  
Bobby came from behind me and without a proper greeting he threw me over his shoulder.   
  
BOBBY!!! Put me DOWWWN!   
  
  
No way, he paused as he reached the edge of the pool. Hastily, he threw me forward and I   
  
flipped through the air. I hit the pool on an odd angle, slapping the water that dared to touch me.   
  
I submerged only to hear, Bobby had done my job for me, Ro was   
  
soaked.  
  
  
But we weren't done yet. I swam over to him, as he came up from underneath the water. I   
  
dunked his head, playfully laughing as he sputtered for air. Jubes, that's not right.  
  
  
Well, what are you gonna do bout it?  
  
  
And he dove after my already retreating body. I swam and swam; only coming up for   
  
air when it was absolutely necessary. He grabbed at me once, but I freed myself, right away. I   
  
was having fun and in no way confronting the real thing nagging at my mind. Where was Wolvie?   
  
Ugh, I mean, where was Logan?  
  
  
I got my answer really soon. I hadn't been looking where I was swimming and crashed into an   
  
oncoming plastic tube. A surprising person was onboard.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Jubilee. How ar-  
  
  
Sorry, Jubilee can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message later! Bobby flipped Kitty   
  
over and dunked me.   
  
  
When the mass chaos was over, we directed out attention over to a group of people sitting duck.   
  
They were just _waiting _to be hit with _something_! Logan was in the particular crowd, which made   
  
it all the more fun.  
  
  
Hey Bobby. Mainstream some ice over at that group yeah. RIGHT THERE!  
  
  
I watched with tremendous glee as Bobby shot some ice in a straight beam over to Wolverine's   
  
legs. First, everyone heard Logan scream like a little girl. I shot up from under the water slapped   
  
hands with Bobby and took in the scene with my own eyes. The laughter poured out of me,   
  
tears streamed down my face.  
  
  
I saw Logan dive under the water his eyes were directed on one person **me!  
  
**  
I knew only a couple of things right then. Logan's eyes were directed at me and solely me... he   
  
was coming my way and _only _my way and he was looking more like a Wolverine than I had seen   
  
him in five years. There was one thing I could do....  
  
  
Swim Jubes, SWIM!  
  



	3. The Remote Control

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people. But well, summer came and tanning season was on. Now that I'm back in school, I have time to write! This chapter took a while because I just like can't write drama any more. Ugh, and this needed a proper dramtic thingie end! Lol, but seriously, a lot of drama and not a lot of fun. Which isn't fun for me... so don't think it is!!!  
  
Anyway... read on!**  
  
  
  
  
_It's not easy fer me ta say, but I was wrong. What I did was wrong.'  
  
_  
My lower lip trembled as I stalked back to the X-mansion. I was shivering within my soaked   
  
bathing suit, as my wet hair clung to my shoulders and upper back.  
  
  
_I could'a called ya, I could'a wrote ya. But the thing is I _didn't.'  
  
  
No shit, Logan. Oh God, I gasped, choking on the words that flew harshly out of my mouth.   
  
Snapping my eyes shut, I desperately tried to make it all go away. Make the memories disappear   
  
somehow.  
  
  
I mean, that whole conversation _was_ inevitable. It had to happen sometime, right? Ya just can't   
  
expect things to be there, hanging loose right? Ya just can't leave your daughter' in an alleyway   
  
and then leave, right? Ya just can't promise things or reassure things and then _leave_, right?   
  
  
_It's not that I still don't care fer ya, Darlin.' Nothin' in this entire world could ever change that.   
  
But-_  
  
  
Ya can't loose two fathers in one life, right?  
  
  
RIGHT?!  
  
  
Slower now, my bare feet dug into the soft green earth as I strode forward. It wasn't fair. He _had_   
  
to know it was _not_ fair.  
  
  
It's interesting how this whole thing had been building up inside us. As I've said, it was inevitable,   
  
but not the way I pictured it. In every single daydream I've had or every brief nightmare it's taken   
  
place in; I've always been screaming at the top of my lungs at him. Mouthing him off, pushing him   
  
off wherever he was sitting, or just doing anything to release my anger at him. But, surprisingly, it   
  
was not like that.  
  
  
I was silent for God's sake. I was as silent as as UGH, just silent, okay! I can see myself,   
  
just staring stock still at him as he explained' everything that needed to be explained.  
  
  
Bull.  
  
Shit.  
  
  
He never gave me any God darn reasons he told me what I freakin' knew already and then got up   
  
and left. What was supposed to come out of that, huh?  
  
  
_All I know is that we won't ever have what he had before. It's different now_'  
  
  
NO FREAKING SHIT! I know, I know, I God damned know! And who changed it who the   
  
hell went off and changed our whole relationship?   
  
  
Whatever. It's not like I've depended on him lately anyway! Who the hell needs him, huh?   
  
Who the hell needs this entire place?  
  
  
With my question hanging in mid-air, I suddenly regretted everything. Hiding in my own little   
  
world was the best thing that I had ever done. Without these people without _him_ my life had   
  
been peaceful.  
  
  
Without realizing it I was standing stock still in the middle of a group of trees. I hadn't even   
  
realized my lack of motion. Quickly, I strode forward with determination. I had to leave.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
So it was kind of a lie. I mean who can say all that stuff about not caring when they really do? I   
  
know many people do it. I know so _many _people say things that they don't mean. Even _think_   
  
them, but I had been careless.  
  
  
Not many have seen me cry. Sure there have been a select few, but having that said I don't like   
  
people seeing me in that state. Hell, _I _didn't like seeing myself in that state. Or feeling that way, as   
  
a matter of a fact.  
  
  
So in my state of misery and dangerous packing, I never heard the person enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
And it was most likely the one person who couldn't possibly understand.  
  
  
I only briefly turned around to look at her expression. I only had to find my shoes again   
  
and then I could be gone.  
  
  
You know, Logan is really upset. Damn, oh just damn it. She had already come in contact with   
  
him and was here to berate me on my selfish activity. He really-  
  
  
I don't want to hear it. One shoe; I had one shoe in my hand.  
  
  
So you're just going to lea-  
  
  
Kitty, I- just please. Leave me alone. Okay, okay. One look under the bed and I got the shoe.   
  
If I can just put it in and zipper the bag up.  
  
  
I can't even believe you. You just run your mouth at people and She never finished the   
  
sentence. I whirled around, griping my bag under my arm. Was it even worth defending myself?   
  
Would she even believe a word I said?  
  
  
Listen miss perfect. I may have a big mouth and I may be insensitive at times. And HELL, I may   
  
do some pretty rash things at times. But I have never _ever_ intentionally hurt Logan before. You   
  
know nothing about the type of relationship we have nor could you ever possibly understand. You   
  
don't get to tell me who I am when you don't understand one thing about my life. So get the hell   
  
over it! I pushed her out of my way and quickly sped out of the door and down the hallway.   
  
  
Without even realizing it, I was headed towards the garage and to the only vehicle I knew I could   
  
handle; Logan's motorcycle.  
  
  
***  
  
_  
And I see why decimation reigns  
In a kingdom plagued by its pain and pride  
And if I, I hide in my coral cage  
Slowly growing fainter with each passing feud  
Didn't I give you love?  
Didn't I show you everything?'  
  
_  
I didn't want to cry any more. All of my stupid life everything had been one blur of tragedy after   
  
tragedy. I mean, sure, there was happiness in between. There was always love in between. And   
  
even though so many things sucked from time to time, I always felt like there was a family behind   
  
me. I always knew that _he _would be there; until now.  
  
  
Even through all my anger, even through my touch or soft demeanor. I still loved him; I've always   
  
loved him. I loved the way he looked out for me, the way he made me feel like I could cry in front   
  
of him, made me feel like I didn't have to pretend. Is it possible to love someone too much?  
  
_  
And you cut through what you're scared to see  
Just you don't end up blaming me  
I've cried, I've crawled from the depths of me  
And I grow ever louder each time I'm subdued'  
  
_  
Ugh. Come on now, it's not like he never loved me. I know he did right? He _had_ to. He just   
  
he he _did_ right? He's said it to me before. He he  
  
_  
Didn't I open up?  
Didn't I give you everything?  
And you dashed it on the ground  
Just like everyone else  
You think we need more time  
Speak for yourself'  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
As I've repeated now, there has been a motor vehicle accident on the main highway. Local   
  
policeman have closed the scene and as you can see, they are moving civilians away from the scene.   
  
I've yes, yes Just in. Just in, breaking news. The motorcycle has just gone up in flames.   
  
We've just received some vital information about the vehicles that has been involved. A BMW R   
  
1150 motor bike, a chev- Oh, oh more information. The family involved with the mini van is   
  
doing okay, but the motorist, a young woman, who was riding the motorcycle, is missing. License   
  
plate read Wolv08, if you have _any_ information regardi-  
  
  
And the remote control that he was holding somehow fell to the floor. The cover smashed in, the   
  
batteries flew, and the rest skidded across the wooden floor. The spinning only stopped when a   
  
young man entered the room. Logan. Have you seen Jubilee?  
  
  
LOGAN! WHO TOOK YOUR BIKE?  
  
  
And somehow, Logan felt like the remote had. He was suddenly spinning and spinning. He was   
  
afraid he would never stop.  
  
  
_  
Don't you dash it on the ground just like everything else  
You think love is still blind  
See for yourself  
See for yourself'  
  
-Music by Matt Caplan  
  
_**  
Ending note: So... uh.. I don't know if this will be the end or not, but whether I write another part or not, it will be under a different name. Thank you to all the helpful reviews for this story... you don't know how much they mean to me. Thank you so much for your support.  
  
**_  
_


End file.
